grandtheftautofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons in GTA V: Carcer City
Weapons are another important part of the GTA series. GTA V: Carcer City offers a variety of weapons both old and new to the series. In addition, the player can now pick objects from the environment to use as weapons, these fall into the category of Environmental Weapons. Another new weapons category includes the Choke/Strangle Weapons category. These weapons are used to choke/strangle enemies without attracting any unwanted attention. Each firearm in the game has it's own realistic reload animation. Being set in 1996, the 1994 Federal Assault Weapons Ban is still in effect and as a result the weapons choices in Legal Gun Shops are very small and limited. Luckily the player has the option to purchase weapons from illegitimate locations such as: Illegal underground gun shops, dealers in alleyways, the back of certain characters' vehicles, and certain gangs will sell them as well. 'Carry-On' *Knife *Baseball Bat *Brass Knuckles *Hammer *Crowbar *Pool Cue *Metal Baseball Bat *Police Baton *Golf Club *Crowbar *Machete *Sledge Hammer *Hockey Stick *Ice Pick *Axe *Wrench *Taser 'Environmental' *2X4 *Lead Pipe *Fence Post *Brick *Rock *Branch *Broken Glass Bottle *Glass Shard *Shovel 'Choke/Strangle' *Rope *Wire *Chain *Barbed Wire *Belt *Plasic Bag 'Pistols' (1.) Compact Pistol: The first firearm the player acquires, the Compact Pistol has weak power and has a low range. Not really meant to taking out large groups of enemiesand is more of a close quarters weapon, but overall it's decent weapon none-less. (2.) Pistol: A step up from the Compact Pistol. The Pistol is used by police officers, gang members, criminals and others. The Pistol has a medium range and takes at least three or five shots to kill someone. It's perhaps one of the most common handgun in the entire game and is an effective weapon. (3.) Combat Pistol: The Beretta 92fs (A.K.A the Combat Pistol) is a powerful weapon when compared to the latter two pistols. The Combat Pistol has the same level of accuracy as the regular Pistol but is a little bit more powerful and take less shots to kill enemies. (4.) Burst Pistol: This handgun fires in three-round bursts. Very effective. (5.) Revolver: Chambered in .44 Magnum, this weapon is by far the most powerful weapon in the Pistols category. It's very accurate and has a long range, which also makes more deadly and effective. This weapon can kill with almost one shot of it's powerful rounds. The downside to this monster is that it cannot be used while moving because of it's recoil. 'Submachine Guns' '' ''(1.) Machine Pistol: Perhaps one of the most infamous murder weapons of gangsters and criminals due to it's easily convertible open-bolt design. It holds 50 9mm rounds and is very cheap but it has a slow rate of fire. In short, it's almost like The Lost and Damned's Automatic 9mm in both function and effectiveness (it even has the same sound effect), the only difference being that the Machine Pistol holds more rounds.' '''(2.) Micro SMG: A bit of a step down from it's Micro Uzi based GTA IV counterpart. It has a bit of a higher rate of fire than the Machine Pistol, however it has a very poor range. (3.) SMG: A powerful weapon with a high rate of fire. The SMG only holds 30 rounds and is highly inaccurate. (4.) Combat SMG: The most powerful of all the weapons in the Submachine Gun category. The Combat SMG is perfect for almost any gunfight'.' 'Shotguns' (1.) Shotgun: Your standard pump action shotgun. It can hold eight rounds and does a fair amount of damage. However it has a slow reload time. (2.) Combat Shotgun: This weapon holds seven rounds in it's tubular magazine plus one loaded in the barrel. The Combat Shotgun fires in semi-auto and has a faster rate of fire than than the regular Shotgun and can do much more damage. (3.) Sawed Off Shotgun: The Sawed Off Shotgun is the ultimate, close quarters weapon. What it lacks in range and reload time, it makes up for it's power. (4.) Assault Shotgun: Firing in fully automatic. This weapon has a veru high rate of fire but is extremely inaccurate and holds twelve shells. This weapon can easily tear through enemies and vehicles. It is the perfect weapon for taking out large groups of enemies. (5.) Repeater Shotgun: A rare, 10-gauge shotgun that's based on the sawed off version of the Winchester Model 1887. This weapon is very powerful and can be used on motorcycles, however it only holds five rounds. As stated, it's very hard to find. 'Sniper Rifles' (1.) Sniper Rifle: Your basic bolt action Sniper Rifle. It's very powerful and deadly, but it has a slow rate of fire due to the need of pulling back the bolt. (2.) Combat Sniper Rifle: A step up from the Sniper Rifle, the Combat Sniper Rifle can fire rounds in semiautomatic. However, it's not as powerful as the other sniper rifle and can be very inaccurate at certain distances. 'Assault Rifles' ' ' (1.) Rifle: The Mini-14, or simply; The Rifle. The Rifle is the civilian version of a high powered battle rifle. It only fires in semi automatic and is not that powerful compared the other Assault Rifles. (2.) Assault Rifle: An infamous design that's well known and used across the worlds by many different groups. The Assault Rifle is very powerful, and has a fast rate of fire. Unfortunately, it has a very poor range and is not that accurate. Still, a great weapon. (3.) Carbine Rifle: The last weapon in the Assault Rifle category is the Carbine Rifle. It has the best range and accuracy of any other Assault Rifle. The Carbine Rifle is very powerful but is not found until about three quarters into the game. 'Heavy Weapons' '' (1.) Rocket Launcher: An extremely powerful weapon. This weapon can instantly blow up vehicles and aircraft in one shot, it can also send enemies flying. This weapon and it's ammunition are very expensive.'' (2.) Grenade Launcher: This weapon launches grenades at great distances. These grenades are very powerful and will instantly explode when they collide with vehicles. A new feature is to use Tear Gas instead of grenades. (3.) Machine Gun: Big, scary, and powerful. The Machine Gun is a very powerful weapon first introduced in the Ballad of Gay Tony. Firing a high amount of ammo at a very high rate. The Machine Gun is hard to get and is very inaccurate. Still overall, it is a powerful weapon. 'Thrown Weapons' (1.) Grenade:' '''Your basic thrown weapon. Kills any enemies and destroys any vehicles within the blast radius. '(2.) Molotov Cocktail': A bottle filled with some a flammable liquid of some kind. Upon impact, it will set anything ablaze. '(3.) Pipe Bomb''': A home-made explosive. This weapon is slightly more powerful than grenades however it releases a large amount of smoke after exploding. Category:Weapons